headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Texas Chainsaw
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $10,000,000 IMDB; Texas Chainsaw (2013); Box office & Business. | gross revenue = $34,334,256 (US) $47,241,945 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The | followed by = Leatherface }} Texas Chainsaw is an independent American feature film of the slasher subgenre. It is the seventh movie produced in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series and serves as a quasi-sequel to the original 1974 classic, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but is also a soft reboot of the franchise in general. It has no continuity connections to the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre or its 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Texas Chainsaw was released as a 3D film and promoted under the title Texas Chainsaw 3D. It was directed by John Luessenhop with a script written by Adam Marcus, Kirsten Elms and Stephen Susco. The movie was produced by Millennium Films and Mainline Pictures and distributed through Lions Gate Entertainment. It premiered theatrically in the United States on January 4th, 2013. Texas Chainsaw stars Alexandra Daddario in the role of the leading female protagonist Heather Miller, with Dan Yeager donning the skin mask of everyone's favorite adorable flesh-eater, Leatherface, this time given the proper name of Jedidiah Sawyer. The film also stars Trey Songz as Ryan, Scott Eastwood as Carl, Tania Raymonde as Nikki, Shaun Sipos as Darryl, Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny, James MacDonald as Officer Marvin, Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper and Richard Riehle as real estate broker Farnsworth. The movie also includes notable cameo appearances by genre favorites such as Gunnar Hansen, Bill Moseley and John Dugan. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Texas Chainsaw began on June 28th, 2011. Principal photography on the film concluded on August 25th, 2011. * Lions Gate Entertainment announced the full cast list for Texas Chainsaw during a press release on July 19th, 2011. * Texas Chainsaw closed out of theaters on February 28th, 2013. At its widest release, it was screened in 2,659 theaters. It was in theaters for a total of eight weeks (56 days). Box Office Mojo; Texas Chainsaw (2013); Domestic summary. * The movie was filmed in Shreveport, Louisiana. The scenes at the carnival were shot at 7700 Lotus Lane, Cargill Park. IMDB; Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013); Filming locations. * Texas Chainsaw was released on Blu-ray, which included the standard disc, the 3D Blu-ray, digital copy and Ultraviolet edition by Lions Gate Home Entertainment on May 14th, 2013. It was also released in standard Region 1 DVD format on the same day. Amazon.com; Texas Chainsaw (2013); Blu-ray.Amazon.com; Texas Chainsaw (2013); DVD. * Texas Chainsaw has also been made available for instant viewing on Netflix streaming video service as well as Amazon.com standard and high definition streaming. Amazon.com; Texas Chainsaw (2013); Prime instant video. * The film review aggregate website Metacritic gave Texas Chainsaw 3D a metascore of 31 out of 100, based on a total of seventeen critical reviews. Metacritic; Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013). * The film review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave Texas Chainsaw 3D a 19% "Rotten" rating. The tally was based on a total of seventy-five reviews, 61 of which were negative with only 14 being positive. Rotten Tomatoes; Texas Chainsaw * This is director John Luessenhop's third film work. It is his first work in the horror genre. He is also known for directing Lockdown in 2000 and Takers in 2010. * This is Adam Marcus' second horror film work as a screenwriter. He also wrote and directed another slasher franchise sequel - Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday in 1993. It only took him twenty years to get back into the horror biz. * Actors Keram Malicki-Sanchez, James MacDonald and Richard Riehle have all appeared on episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though not with each other. * Co-writer Debra Sullivan is also known as a film and television actress. This is her first work in the horror genre. * Lead actress Alexandra Daddario appeared in seven episodes of the USA Network television series White Collar playing a character named Kate. The series starred another chainsaw alumni, Matt Bomer, who also played Eric in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. * The character of Sheriff Hooper is named after director and writer Tobe Hooper, who co-created the franchise along with Kim Henkel back in 1974. Tobe Hooper directed the original The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, as well as its 1986 sequel, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. * Actor Bill Moseley plays the role of Drayton Sawyer in this film. In the original The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the character was played by Jim Siedow. Moseley is also known for playing Chop-Top Sawyer in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. * Actor John Dugan, who makes a cameo appearance in this film, also played the role of Grandpa Sawyer the original The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, as well as its 1986 sequel, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. * Producer Carl Mazzocone and actor Bill Moseley also worked together on the 2008 musical Repo! The Genetic Opera. Inconsistent timeline There is a rather glaring inconsistency in the timeline presented in this film that is difficult to reconcile. These inconsistencies relate to established and/or implied years in which events in the film take place. * The events of Texas Chainsaw take place in the modern era, as evidenced by a Sheriff's deputy who uses a flashlight app on his smart phone to navigate through the darkness. Even if this film took place in the recent past, it could not have occurred any earlier than 2011. The flashback scene in the beginning showing the original massacre takes place in August, 1973. This is the same year that Edith Sawyer, aka Heather Miller is born. Assuming the year 2011 to be the correct year (as this is when the bulk of the movie was shot), this would make Heather Miller 38-years-old. Actress Alexandra Daddario was born on March 16th, 1986, making her only 25-years-old when she began working on the movie. If the film takes place any later than 2011, then that would make her character even older. There is no way that Heather Miller could pass for being thirty-eight or older. * Another important notation about the timeline is that the original 1973 flashback is presented as a re-imagining of the events of the original film, and cannot be counted as a continuation. In this film, there are many more Sawyer family members presented at the farmhouse than were seen in the original film. They are also all killed off, including Drayton Sawyer, who we know lived on beyond the events of the first film and appeared in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Redirects The following pages redirect to this page. * Texas Chainsaw 3D * Texas Chainsaw (2013) * Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) Recommendations Related pages * Texas Chainsaw gallery See also External Links * * * Texas Chainsaw at Wikipedia * * Texas Chainsaw at Moviepedia * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:Millennium Films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Mainline Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:2013 films Category:7th installments Category:John Luessenhop Category:Adam Marcus Category:Debra Sullivan Category:Kirsten McCallion Category:Stephen Susco Category:Carl Mazzocone Category:Randy Bricker Category:Alexandra Daddario Category:Dan Yeager Category:Trey Songz Category:Scott Eastwood Category:Tania Raymonde Category:Shaun Sipos Category:Keram Malicki-Sanchez Category:James MacDonald Category:Thom Barry Category:Paul Rae Category:Richard Riehle Category:Bill Moseley Category:Bill Moseley/Films Category:Bill Moseley/Actor Category:Gunnar Hansen Category:Skin masks